Ten Master Clans
Fan made= The Ten Master Clans (十師族, jusshizoku) is the top ten most influential Magic Families in Izumo. There were a total of twenty-eight families worthy of the name Ten Master Clans, and whoever possesses the strongest magic among the top ten will carry the title. The remaining families which serve as replacements are called the 18 Assistant Houses. |-|Video Games and Anime= The Ten Master Clans (十師族, jusshizoku) is the title given to the top ten most influential Magic Families in Japan. The power of these Houses ascends beyond that of judicial authorities. There were a total of twenty-eight families worthy of the name Ten Master Clans, and whoever possesses the strongest magic among the top ten will carry the title. The remaining families which serve as replacements are called the 18 Assistant Houses. Background Fan made= During the Pescan Era, it was known that talent in modern society was influenced by one's genetic predisposition, lengths were taken to strengthen one's blood by repeatedly reinforcing their blood ties between the houses. Through this, the Ten Master Clans, along with the Hundred Families, possess a marked difference from those who are not one of them, Chakra. Izumo's "famous lineages of magicians" has become the most refined application in the world, due to the fact that among the various cultural backgrounds for most developed countries, Japan had the easiest time accepting marriage relationships based on genetic advantage. The Ten Master Clans are magicians and ninjas who were genetically modified in the 10 Magic Research Institutes, each institute has a number from 1 to 10. The Families with the same number are from the same Institute, but there are Families which have a number from one to ten and are not from the Ten Master Clans. |-|Video Games and Anime= When it was known that talent in modern society was influenced by one's genetic predisposition, lengths were taken to strengthen one's blood by repeatedly reinforcing their blood ties between the houses. Through this, the Ten Master Clans, along with the Hundred Families, possess a marked difference from those who are not one of them. Japan's "famous lineages of magicians" has become the most refined application in the world, due to the fact that among the various cultural backgrounds for most developed countries, Japan had the easiest time accepting marriage relationships based on genetic advantage. The Ten Master Clans are magicians who were genetically modified in the 10 Magic Research Institutes, each institute has a number from 1 to 10. The Families with the same number are from the same Institute, but there are Families which have a number from one to ten and are not from the Ten Master Clans. Objectives Fan made= By using their magic as soldiers, officers, and administrators, the Ten Master Clans are the forefront supporting group of the country. Most of the Modern Magicians and Ninjas in Izumo chose this path. |-|Video Games and Anime= By using their magic as soldiers, officers, and administrators, the Ten Master Clans are the forefront supporting group of the country. Most of the Modern Magicians in Japan chose this path. Responsibilities Through a series of checks and balances, the Ten Master Clans are to prevent the possibility of Magicians losing control of themselves. This idea was written into the creation of the Ten Master Clans. The Ten Master Clans have a responsibility towards the Magic Association. It is the duty of the Ten Master Clans to help civilians in times of crisis. It is shown that they protected the Mushroom Kingdom from the rampaging Divine Fortress and most importantly the dreaded Yamata no Orochi. Clans Fan made= *Ichijō (一条) *Futatsugi (二木) *Mitsuya (三矢) *Yotsuba (四葉) *Itsuwa (五輪) *Mutsuzuka (六塚) *Saegusa (七草) *Yatsushiro (八代) *Kudō (九島) *Jūmonji (十文字) *Shippō (七宝) *Four Noble Clans **Shimiza Clan **Gekko Family **Renato Clan **Mizu Clan |-|Video Games and Anime= *Ichijō (一条) *Futatsugi (二木) *Mitsuya (三矢) *Yotsuba (四葉) *Itsuwa (五輪) *Mutsuzuka (六塚) *Saegusa (七草) *Yatsushiro (八代) *Kudō (九島) *Jūmonji (十文字) *Shippō (七宝) Influence Fan made= Currently, the Four Noble Clans are the influential families within the Ten Houses. |-|Video Games and Anime= Currently, the two most influential families within the Ten Houses are the Yotsuba and the Saegusa. Coming in at third are the Juumonji, but Kodou Retsu's position as acknowledged head of the Japanese magic community also gives the Kudou Clan considerable influence. The Ichijou Family's influence covers northern Japan, while the Saegusa, Juumonji and Yotsuba Families have power surrounding the capital and have the power to act regardless of jurisdiction. Category:Clans Category:Teams Category:Characters